warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) Stormpaw sat sadly, nibbling on a fish. "But... You don't understand. I lost my sister, one of her kits, and Addertail.." Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 07:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She didn't feel very hungry, so she just lingered there. 'JFJ|''Praying for those injured in the Boston Bombings.'' 19:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "You should get over it... you have to sooner or later, right?" 23:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail hissed at Shaodwforce. "Some cats would rather it be sooner than later." JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 19:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) (This has taken far too long. Mistshadow is retiring, and I'm going to RP it.) Mistshadow stiffly padded over to Diamondstar's den and called softly "Diamondstar? It's Mistshadow." When she had been given approval to come in, she blurted out "I want to step down. I'm too old." Rainpaw settled down near the fresh kill pile. Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 22:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Spotty looked backwards. Is not Creepy 21:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Shadowforce hissed back. "Says you." He muttered. -- Diamondstar just nodded, her tail wrapped around her nose. "Whatever. Do what you like." She murmured. 23:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Voltshadow was talking to Hawkswoop, his yellow eyes gleaming. Jaytalon slept silently in the nursery. Amberkit curled up to her, but Sagekit noisily rolled around in the snow, her dark ginger fur ruffled and wet. 00:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterdrop curled his tail around his paws, yawning. His blue eyes gleamed.---- Gemheart's shoulders slumped, his head low. 22:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker sighed "Stop. It doesn't matter." DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE~ 10:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail sighed as she heard her mentor's words. Her head felt heavy from the weight of the recent events, and it started drooping lower and lower the next few days. She often spent time in her den and very rarely socialized. She didn't eat much, and soon begin to become thin. 'JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 18:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Spotty looked around for that Dark Form. It was still alive, lurking for any of Redshade's kin. It had taken Stormpelt as a warning. Is not Creepy 19:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar yawned and looked up. 20:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Rainpaw padded up to Swiftttail. "C-C-Can I be medicine cat apprentice?" ---- Rubywhisker blinked at Spotty. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 21:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Spotty stalked off to the Warriors' den, and slept. Is not Creepy 01:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop was bored. 02:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail hoarsely replied to Rainpaw, "Of course." She turned to talk to her leader. "Diamondstar? she asked roughly. "Can I talk to you?" JFJ|''You'll Never Be Alone'' 17:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart padded out of the warrior's den and stretched. He yawned a wide yawn. WolfRunner (talk) 22:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondstar heard Swifttail and padded over. "Yes?" 22:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker padded up to Runningheart. "Could you please do a patrol?" ---- Rainpaw felt some joy, but then an ache of sadness. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 23:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans